


Stop Being so Attractive

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Admiring from Afar, F/M, Getting Ready For A Party, Olivier in a Dress, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: Olivier typically hates parties, especially those held at her family's luxurious and distinguished manor. However, during a trip to Central for a military meeting, she decides to attend-- and she goes all-out with the hair, makeup, and dress. Miles finds this new development to be absolutely enchanting.





	Stop Being so Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Short Sentence Prompts pt. 2" askmeme on tumblr, #30 -- "Stop being so attractive!"  
> Sent in by Illidria, who also writes FMA fics on here and tumblr that you should check out! Thank you! <3

He watched her in silence, absolutely entranced. 

The Ishvalan, in all honesty, was quite surprised that Olivier had agreed to attend one of her family’s prestigious parties during a politically-focused trip to Central. Nowadays, he often accompanied her down south to the meetings, even if only to help keep her sane, combating the extreme boredom the assemblies often caused her. Still, from what he could recall in his recent memory, the general had always refused her family’s invitations, preferring the peace and quiet of her and her adjutant’s hotel room over the bustle and intense socializing of the gatherings in the Armstrong manor.

What shocked and enthralled him even further was actually seeing her prepare for the affair; her uniform hung up in the hotel closet in favor of a dark blue dress that clung tightly to her curved figure, typically hidden under layers of military arctic-weather clothing. Rather than the stars and stripes in blue and gold that sat upon her shoulders, a delicate necklace hung around her neck. Even her hair was different-- while he had seen it pulled back haphazardly on many an occasion, primarily for working out when back home in the fort, this time, it was held in a tight bun that sat neatly on the back of her head. Nonetheless, he had watched her earlier, amusedly, as she tried and failed to reign in a few of her more prominent, large curls, evidence of her distinguished heritage-- resulting in there being a few stragglers that still hung loosely, framing her face, as if they were strands of golden-spun silk. 

Now, as he studied her from afar, she was upon their shared hotel bed, foregoing any femininity in her pose as she sat with her ankles crossed. A mirror was held near to her face as she worked on her makeup-- something Miles never believed she  _needed,_  though was wholeheartedly enthusiastic to see. Her lipstick was darker than the typical pink she wore, her long eyelashes darkened and seemingly lengthened. She was always stunning to him, but especially now, it was almost as if she was too beautiful to be real. She was almost unrecognizable to people who didn’t know her as well as he did, he was sure. He had had the blessing of seeing her in intimate ways no one else ever had, after all. 

What did he ever do to deserve her?

He only realized she had noticed his staring when she shot him a smirk, “I trust you’re enjoying the view, Major?”

Miles’s dark complexion immediately reddened as he turned his attention to the ceiling, sheepishly, “I-I’m sorry.”

A soft chuckle rose from her chest as she set down the mirror she had been holding, “No need to apologize, I know this must all seem extremely different.”

The major groaned, feigning languish, “Just stop being so  _attractive_!”

The general smiled mirthfully to herself as she hopped off the bed, smoothing out her dress. She spoke, her tone a burlesque, “ _Oh, woe is me._ ”

Her mocking of him caused Miles to laugh happily. He loved when she joked with him, especially since the Northern Wall of Briggs was infamous for her stoic and cold demeanor. It warmed his heart that he was able to melt the ice that surrounded hers.

“Still, I’ve got to ask,” he piped up, his laugh softening to a chuckle, still full of love. “Why are you going all-out? I thought you despised your family’s parties.”

“I do,” The blonde replied, having made her way over to the closet to look at the dress shoes she had walked off with from the last visit to her family mansion. She raised her index finger to her chin in thought as she considered what pair to wear, “I try to attend one every year or so just so they remember that I exist and I’m the heir to that fortune. Trust me when I say I don’t  _actually_  want to go mingle.”

The man smiled as he watched her, slightly leaning comfortably against the wall as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. His smile turned into somewhat of his own smirk, his voice playful, “I understand. I know you can handle your own by far, but I just feel very protective of you right now, if I’m being totally honest. I wouldn’t want any strange men making passes at you, lest they forget that you’re a major general who doesn’t hesitate before literally  _breaking_  people.”

Olivier paused as she slipped one shoe on, “Wait, did you think I was going alone?”

Red eyes blinked at her curiously.

The blonde let out a single chuckle, lifting a suit off of a hanger in the closet, “Did you not see that I brought this for you?”

“I guess I was too busy watching you,” Miles replied, so embarrassed it felt as if the chagrin was a void that was going to absolutely consume him in that moment. He had wasted all this time that he could’ve been getting ready  _watching her_  instead, “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” his commander replied as she slipped the other shoe on before bringing the suit to him. Even in heels, she was still shorter than him, but the height difference wasn’t nearly as stark as it typically was. “We still have an hour before it starts, and even if it takes longer, I don’t care if we show up late.”

He smiled nervously down at her, taking the suit and examining it. It was so pristine and handsome, he was honestly moderately worried about putting it on, as if he could somehow ruin or devalue it just by donning it for the first time, “I didn’t know you wanted me to come with you.”

With gentle hands, the Amestrian began helping him out of the shirt he was wearing, a small, warm smile on her face, “Of course I would want you to come with me. We’re together, aren’t we?”

While he couldn’t see her face as his shirt was carefully pulled off, he heard the grin in her voice, “Plus, is it a crime that I want to show you off? Let me live, Miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to rate this so... T because I mention intimacy lmao idk
> 
> This one was fun :’) I’m so sorry it took so very long. I’m glad I’m finally feeling good enough to work on this one, because I honestly enjoyed it. I hope it was at least a little cute, I’m sorry it wasn’t very creative haha;;; 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
